


Sweet seafoam chocolate.

by orphan_account



Category: Hololive
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Rarepair, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliché as fuck, why yes I did go all in on Korone's bakery theme how could u tell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korone goes for a train ride. (Reremastered edition)i have officially spent too much time on this only 1000 word fic. also the title makes less sense.
Relationships: Takanashi Kiara/Inugami Korone
Kudos: 14





	Sweet seafoam chocolate.

Summer washed away when Inugami Korone stepped onto the train, the sudden ice-cold air from the A/C making her skin prick. Idly fiddling with her phone, Korone rested her head against the window and a mechanical whine of protest rang out, the once-static scenery beginning to merge into a blur.

The train pulled into a station, and a passenger caught the eye of the curious inumimi, orange-bar flavoured locks melting into fluffy aquamarine icing; waves that left an intoxicating scent of vanilla in their wake. Korone watched as the sugary-sweet phoenix, Takanashi Kiara, made her presence known to the empty train car which had robbed the world of her for a moment. A glance in Korone's direction, a warm smile, and a seat taken beside the flustered dog-girl.

Kiara's eyes flicked to Korone, "I hope you don't mind, you looked lonely."  
Korone kept her eyes locked with the window, stammering a bit, "I don't mind."  
"I'm Kiara."  
"Korone."  
An awkward silence fell over the pair since Korone failed to work up the nerve to initiate a further conversation with Kiara.  
"Your ears look super cute!" said Kiara, in an attempt to coax Korone out of her shell.

Korone steeled herself and glanced at Kiara. Their eyes made fleeting contact, and a heartbeat skipped, Kiara's eyes shone a deep purple which reminded Korone of an Ube chiffon cake bathed in mirror glaze.

Korone must've stared, judging by Kiara's snicker, which made her even more nervous. Korone, noticing how long she'd remained silent, scrambled for a response and choked; "Thanks, yours do too."  
Kiara offered a bemused expression while Korone fought the desire to force the door open and jump out of the moving train that began to slow with a halting screech of metal-against-metal.  
Korone stood up, shuffling by the still-seated Kiara, "Sorry, I need to get off here."  
"Hey, wait!" insisted Kiara as Korone spilt out the door, nursing her wounded pride.

The rain poured around a miserable Korone while she held herself, standing underneath a flimsy awning that rattled in the wind. She'd run from the train station, feeling childish, when heavy rain broke out and forced her to seek shelter wherever she could find. She hated herself even more now.

Korone dug her hand into her jacket pocket, fishing for her smartphone, but finding nothing. Her heart sank when she tried the opposite side with no better results. Korone let out a heavy sigh and fought the urge to start bawling best she could, stepping out into the rain towards the train station once again.

"I thought you'd be back," said Kiara with a pitying smile, making Korone nauseous.  
"Yeah..." she forced out from her tightened throat, taking the phone back from Kiara.  
"Why did you run?"  
"...Because I'm stupid. Sorry."  
Kiara shook her head, "Don't apologise, we all do dumb stuff sometimes."

Korone thanked Kiara for giving her smartphone back, and the pair parted ways.  
A while later, Korone noticed a message on her phone. The sender read 'Kiara';  
' _Thanks for calling my ears cute. :P_ '  
Korone ignored the message, the pit in her stomach returning whenever she'd remember the day's events, even though it was small, Korone still beat herself up all the same.

The rain persisted into the next day and well into the night. The stubborn rainstorm rapped on Korone's window, which would usually help her fall asleep, but after she'd learnt about a thunderstorm rolling in the rain became more of an ill omen than anything peaceful.

Thunderstorms had terrified Korone since a puppy, and now she lived in a new town, making her fear increase tenfold. Korone shuddered when the brief flashes in the horizon would light up her bedroom walls, a low whine forcing itself from her throat.

Korone leaned over, grabbing her phone and thought about calling her sister and asking her to come through, but she knew she'd never see the end if she did. Korone tried to wait out the storm, forcing her eyes shut, but when an ear-piercing bolt of lightning caused Korone to nearly cry, she figured she should call her. 

"Kiara..."  
"Oh! Hey, Korone."  
"I need you to come over."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm..." started Korone, working up the nerve, "Afraid of storms..."  
Kiara couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously?!"  
"Yes!" Korone squirmed, pouting.  
"Okay, okay, I'll be over."

Korone waited, flinching every time the thunder rang out. By the time Kiara arrived, she had to let herself in. Korone had hidden under the duvet in fear

"Jeez, you weren't ki-"  
Korone shrieked at the sudden appearance of Kiara's voice, not having noticed her entrance.  
Kiara jumped, "It's only me!" she reassured as she approached the Korone-shaped lump under the mattress' duvet which she pulled off to reveal Korone, her knees pressed up against her chest.  
Korone gazed at the concerned Kiara with watery eyes.

Kiara reached down, pulling Korone into a sitting position, taking her into a hug which she returned, "You should've called me sooner..."  
"Sorry.." Korone sniffed, her face buried into Kiara's shoulder. Thankfully, Kiara wore her sleepwear tank-top, which meant there was no uncomfortable wet patch on her shoulder.  
"Don't apologise, it's alright, I'm here now."  
"Thanks, Kiara."

The pair stayed like that for a while, Kiara rubbing Korone's back until she calmed down enough to lay back in bed, Kiara laying down facing her, running her fingers through the scared dog's silken hair with care. Korone glanced up at Kiara, her golden-brown puppy-dog-eyes shimmering when the light would hit them.

"If it's okay... Can we cuddle again..?" asked Korone, playing with the hem of the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed.  
Kiara flashed a devious smile, "I thought you'd never ask."

Korone smiled as she was scooped by the phoenix into an embrace, nuzzling into Kiara, while she lay enjoying Korone's body pressed up against her own and the sense of her warm, soft breaths against her neck.

"Hey Korone." said Kiara, causing Korone to glance up at Kiara again, who pressed her forehead against hers, "I wanna try something that might help with your fear."  
"What is it?" asked Korone, her nerves working overtime.  
Kiara smirked as thunder rang out again, pecking Korone on the lips, only moving away when it faded.  
Korone's heart pounded against her chest, and Kiara could sense it in her own while they cuddled.  
"Feel better?" asked Kiara, Korone nodded.  
It was working already, Korone smiled as she lay in anticipation for the next thunder.


End file.
